Trio
by Spocko
Summary: Jim is sleep deprived and McCoy and Spock attempt to help him. Half silly, half not. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"Trio"

I'm sorry for the crappy title. This is my first fanfiction that I'm putting on here, and I'm hoping I can update it regularly. (P.S: I refuse to do Chekov speech because I hate him and he is offensive to me. Any other suggestions are welcome!) :)

"Mr. Chekov, set a course to starbase 3 at Warp 2, please." said Jim tiredly, collapsing into his chair. "Yes sir." Chekov replied. "Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel with starbase 3 and tell them we will be arriving in a week." Jim said. "Yes sir. Channel open, sir." There was no response. "Captain, did you hear me? Jim!" Uhura was almost shouting. She hurried over to Jim's chair. He was asleep, head on the arm of the chair. Uhura walked back to her station. "Dr. McCoy, report to the bridge immediately." Everyone on the bridge had gathered around Jim's chair or Uhura's station.

The turbolift hissed open, and McCoy stepped onto the bridge. McCoy scooped Jim into his arms. "I'll let you know as soon as I can what's wrong." With that, he walked back to the turbolift.

On the bridge, Spock was currently acting as captain. "Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy is on the com." Uhura said. Everyone was back to being professional after the shock. Spock hurried over to Uhura's station. "Dr. McCoy to bridge." Said the panel in the CMO's voice. "Spock here." 'Well, he isn't sick. But Jim's exhausted himself. We just need to let him rest. He's already awake and begging to go back to the bridge. McCoy out." After that report, everyone on the bridge relaxed, breathing literal or metaphorical sighs of relief.

In sickbay, the atmosphere was everything BUT relaxed. McCoy was on the verge of screaming "GODDAMMIT, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I GET A HYPO!" But he didn't if only for the other medical staffs' and patients' sake. He contented himself with swearing under his breath and saying, in a quieter voice, "Jim, don't make me get a hypo." Which wasn't satisfying at all. As an answer, Jim sat up, looked at his friend and smiled his sweetest smile. "Oh no you don't. You aren't getting away with that. You need to lie here and sleep." McCoy pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed a hypo. Jim struggled but McCoy won. Jim fell onto the pillow.

Spock was starting to feel almost…. worried? No. That was a human emotion. Spock decided to visit sickbay, as being sure that Jim was fine seemed the most logical course of action to prevent worry. "Mr. Sulu, you have the com." he said.

Spock stepped into sickbay and saw McCoy arranging hypos in a case with Jim asleep on a biobed next to him. McCoy looked up as Spock entered. "I suppose you've come to see how Jim's doing." McCoy's southern accent was more noticeable than usual to the Vulcan. He surmised that the doctor was worried about their friend. "Yes doctor, your guess is correct." He replied coolly. "How is he doing?" McCoy groaned. "The only way to get him to sleep was to use a hypo. He was being completely insufferable." Spock nodded. He had often been in similar situations with Jim. Of course, the captain chose that moment to wake up and McCoy turned his attention to him. Spock wasn't sure of exactly what they were discussing, but it definitly was not good. The conversation ended with McCoy threatening to tie Jim to the bed and Jim screaming at McCoy. Spock quietly slipped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing and I still hate Chekov.

McCoy sighed. This was the second time in a day that he had sedated Jim. The kid who McCoy secretly thought of as the son he never had was acting like a toddler who didn't want to go to bed. McCoy retired to his own quarters. Otherwise Jim was going to be throwing his words back at him about not getting enough sleep.

000000000000

In the morning, Jim was back on the bridge having slept for nearly 24 hours thanks to the hypos. Everything was back to normal. Until a few days later, Jim developed a fever and Spock had to practically drag him, kicking and screaming, to sickbay, as Jim was being resistant. Once there, McCoy analyzed his condition.

"He hasn't been sleeping like I told him to. The lack of sleep made him more susceptible to the sickness, which won't be that severe if we can just get him to rest."

"That could prove to be difficult." Spock noted.

" I think I noticed that, you pointy eared-" He was cut off by a interjection from Jim.

"Why are you both talking about me like I'm not here?" That earned a laugh and a gentle shove back into bed from McCoy and an almost-smile expression from Spock.

"Jim, go to sleep." Said McCoy. Spock agreed.

"The doctor is correct, captain. You need to rest." Jim sighed and closed his eyes.

Three minutes later, he opened them, much to McCoy's annoyance. A hypo was instantly administered.


End file.
